A Drunk Inuyasha
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Kagome gets back late and finds Inuyasha drunk, what happens?...you've gonna have to read it and find out R&R hehe its funny. please enjoy [ONESHOT]


**A Drunk Inuyasha**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS **_so don't bother sueing me ok?_

**Summary: **Inuyasha is in Kagome's time, but when Kagome comes back she finds him drunk!

This is just a story I made up, it's not long but it's still funny LOL

Kagome arrived home at 10:00am to find Inuyasha lying on the kitchen table with bottles of sake all around him.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" said Kagome

"Nani?" Inuyasha lifted his head and then sat up looking very dizzily at Kagome with a funny smile.

"Are you all right?" Kagome repeated

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha said happily but drunkly

Kagome finally noticed the bottles of sake all around him

"Your DRUNK Inuyasha"

"No I'm not drunk, I'm Inuyasha hahah"

Kagome sighed, Inuyasha got hungry so he went into the freezer and got out some ice cream.

"Heyyyy what's this?" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha put it back!"

"No I wanna taste it" Inuyasha said in a childish way

Inuyasha started to scoop it out with his hands and throw it everywhere, Kagome tried to catch him but he was too fast for her, he was dodging her by jumping all around leaving Kagome to catch things like varses, photo frames and other delicate stuff. He decided he might throw some at her so he did "Hahaha I got you!"

"Inuyasha put it back!" Kagome fumed

"No way I'm having to much fun…ya big party pooper"

"Oswari!!"

BANG "hey whaddaya do that for?" he said as he was just getting up

"Grrrr"

Inuyasha got up "oooo what does this taste like?" he licked Kagome's cheek where ice cream had landed. "YOU HENTAI INUYASHA" SLAP "Hey I just wanted a taste" Inuyasha said innocently.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the kimono and led him into the bathroom, he smelt of sake and it was soaked all through his hair and clothes, when they got to the bathroom Kagome ran the water for the bath tub.

"Inuyasha remind me to never leave you home alone again"

"I won't hehe"

Kagome shook her head, Inuyasha stripped off and jumped in the bath with a splash and water went every where. Inuyasha was acting like a complete baby.

Kagome stood behind him, put some shampoo in his hair and massaged it in so Inuyasha thought it was relaxing so he calmed down.

Kagome washed it out and then started with the conditioner, she massaged it in and he still stayed calm.

When Kagome was finished Inuyasha played with a rubber ducky for a bit.

Kagome held a towel out to him and he jumped in it, Kagome wrapped the towel around him and dried him. She then gave him a baggy t-shirt and pants to wear and put him kimono in the washing machine.

When Kagome came back from the washing machine Inuyasha had gone to sleep on the bath mat.

Kagome carried Inuyasha like a baby upstairs to her room, as soon as they got to the door; Inuyasha woke up in an instant.

"Hey Kagome? What are you doing?" Inuyasha said lazily

"I'm carrying you up to my room and YOUR going to sleep in my bed"

"Oh…"

Kagome entered her room while still carrying the drunk and tired Inuyasha, Kagome put him in her bed and tucked him in firmly then gave him a kiss on the fore head and as she was about to walk away Inuyasha pulled his arm out and grabbed Kagome's.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"…uh…yeah ok"

Kagome got into her pyjamas and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the fore head then got into bed with him.

He hugged her firmly and she hugged back…they slept together.

They slept there for a while until Inuyasha finally got out of bed, it was 3:37am.

He jumped out off bed screaming "Noooooo please don't leave me, I love you Kagome!"

Kagome woke up in a flash to see Inuyasha curled into the corner crying.

"Inuyasha are you all right?"

"Y-yes…no…yes"

Kagome hopped back on to the bad leaning against the bed head. "Inuyasha come here"

Inuyasha followed her command and came up to her. "I want you to rest your weary head on my lap"

Inuyasha did as he was told and lay face first on her lap, "Just cry, let it all out, your safe with me no ones going to harm you". Inuyasha sobbed in her clothes loudly, Kagome lifted Inuyasha's top and ran her finger nails all around his back relaxing him. "That's it…let it all out" Kagome said calmly

Inuyasha turned his head up to Kagome. "Feel better?" said Kagome calmly. "…Yeah…thanks Kagome, you really have lifter a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders" replied Inuyasha

"Why are y-"Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome bringing him up and holding him like a baby, Kagome rocked him to sleep as she sung:

"Sleep well, sleep tight

May you be at rest as I sing

To you, this melody, it is

Sleep time, it is time

To rest your weary head

Now don't worry and

Wake as I lull you to

Rest."

As soon as Kagome finished the lullaby Inuyasha was deeply asleep so Kagome and him went back into bed to sleep and waited for the morning.

THE END

Pease read 'n' review ****


End file.
